hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Here's to Us
Chapter 1 Maya sat in her car, twiddling her thumbs. She was waiting to pick Sen up from watching Anastasia's daughter, Leah. Both Ana and her husband, Vint, were out at work all the time, so Sen, being largely unemployed with little to do most of the time, was always the first option for babysitting. She thought that both Ana and Vint needed to take some damn time off to spend more time with their daughter, especially after what had happened to Ana's sister and Maya's best friend, Sasha, who had been killed as the result of an attack by the traitorous Ian Bauer. It had been a year, but the memory of that day still got to her. She had been out driving in the countryside when she had gotten the call from Ana, and everything just turned upside down. She didn't know why, but her first reaction was to get to Kaven. Afterwards, she was just caught up in helping Sasha's family out. Her other friends had abandoned her for some cult-like mercenary faction, so she had nothing better to do. Since then, she had been staying at Kaven, and had eventually moved in with Sasha, Sen, and Ana's mother, Elle, and Sen. The house door shut, and her head turned to see Sen approaching the car. She unlocked it and he hopped in. "Hey, sorry I took so long." He said, putting the seat belt on. "Don't worry about it." She replied and started the car. She started driving, and they were outside the base in a few minutes. He gave her a slightly amused look. She had neglected to tell him of the fact she was taking him someplace that night. "So, where are we going?" He asked, shaking his head. She still saw a smirk on his face, however. "I dunno. Let's find out." She replied, smiling. After a moment, she jokingly suggested "Strip club?" He rolled his eyes, used to her off-color sense of humor by now. "How about...cheap motel where you can knock me up and never see me again?" She suggested, still joking. He gave her a look and shook his head again. "Well, we can be boring and do dinner and the drive in?" She said. "Boring is good." He replied. "Fine, fine. I expect to be pregnant, next time, though." She said, winking. He smirked and the two made their way to a random restaurant, they ate, and Maya drove to the drive in theater. She was amazed how of all things that were still around from two hundred years ago, drive-ins were one of them. The theater was set at the base of a hill, and most people attending were down at the base. She, however, drove them up to the top of the hill, made it so the back of the car faced the screen at the bottom. She pressed a button, and the back of the car transformed into a couch-bed hybrid, with a fridge and a box of food. "You sure think of everything." He replied and made his way to it. She followed and set herself down next to him. "Always." She said, and tapped the side of her head, reminding him that she was a psychic. The movie started playing, and she floated a couple of beers from the fridge over to them. As he grabbed his, she clinked hers into his with her mind before grabbing it out of the air. She levitated a box of snack food over, set it down on the opposite side of him, and the two started watching. It was a really bad horror film, and Maya would sometimes crack a grin whenever someone would die in a overly fake, bloody mess. About midway through the movie, the temperature of the night started to decrease. She slipped over next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, yawning. When he did nothing to refute the motion, she snapped her fingers, causing a blanket to come out and cover them. He smirked, shaking his head again. "Don't look so disappointed, Senny." She said, using his pet name again. She reached up with her tattooed arm and pinched his cheek before returning her attention to the movie. ---- Back at Kaven, Skylar, daughter of IceBite and May, two of the main commanders, had decided to sneak out to visit her friend, Serra, who was Sasha Urec's daughter. She found Serra in the training gym Serra tended to hang out in. Serra was kicking a punching bag as Skylar walked in. "Hi." Skylar said. Serra stopped kicking and looked over at her. "Hey Sky. What's up?" Serra asked. "Not much, the usual: disagreement between Dad and Ariana." Skylar replied. "Ah. Not much new here, either." Serra said. "So, where are you two at now?" Skylar asked, referring to Serra's off and on relationship with Scott Sigurdson, a martial arts specialist who lived on base. "Not really seeing each other. Sometimes I'll spend the night at his place." Serra said, shrugging. Skylar remembered how that two had disappeared into a closet for a while at a party a year back. Skylar shook her head at the memory. "Say, you interested in helping me with my hand to hand combat skills some? Probably wouldn't go well if I lost my knives in a fight." Skylar asked. "Sure, but you'll need to change." Serra replied immediately. "Into what?" "There's an extra tank-top and some sweats in the bag over there." Serra said, pointing. "Ok." Skylar said and changed. Serra led her into a fighting ring and tossed her a pair of hand-pads. "How are you with your fists?" Serra asked. "Not the best..." Skylar admitted. "Ok, hit me." Serra said. Skylar punched her in the gut, and got no reaction. "Ok, you're doing it wrong." Serra said, put on a pair of hand-pads, and punched Skylar in the gut, sending her back a few steps. "See?" "Yeah, I can see that..." Skylar grunted. The two women spent the next three hours training, and by the end of it, Skylar had caught on pretty quickly. Once they had stopped and changed into regular clothes, Serra asked "So, now what?" "Probably gonna go get some sleep, been a tiring day." Skylar said. "Want to crash at my place?" Serra asked. Skylar shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Sure Elle won't rat me out?" Skylar asked. "What will they do if she does?" Serra pointed out. Skylar shrugged again. "Seems to vary day to day, really." "Well, if they kick you out, there's a blow up mattress in my room." Serra said. "Thanks." Skylar replied, giving a small smile. "Come on, let's go." Serra said and led her back to the house she stayed in. On the way in, they bumped into Elle. "Hey grandma. Skylar's staying the night. No, I'm not a lesbian." Serra said. "Hmmm...well..." Elle said hesitantly. Serra simply gave her a look as Skylar gave Serra a look, clearly regarding the lesbian remark. "...Alright..." Elle said after a moment, and the two headed up to Serra's room. Once they had the second bed set up and both were lying down, Serra spoke up. "So, how're you gonna spend your twenty-first?" "I don't know..." "The bar my mom and aunt used to frequent is nice." Serra said. "Hmm...I don't know..." "Don't worry, my grandma is overdramatic about it. You just need to get used to it." Serra assured her. "I guess...still not looking forward to what it feels like to be drunk..." Skylar said, still sounding uncertain. "Just be careful and don't do too much at once." Serra said. "I guess...maybe..." "And we'll get free drinks every time we kiss each other." "What?! Ok, that...to be honest...yeah, I'd rather not do that..." "Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. Besides, I'll pay for you." Serra said. "Ok..." "Well, I'm gonna sleep. Night." Serra said. "Night..." ---- The next day, Serra's sister, Ava, went to a certain holodeck that Ariana, Skylar's sister, was fond of training in. She found her there, and saw her destroying targets with blasts of lightning. "Hey there." She called down. "Ah, Ava. Hold a moment." She said, turned herself into a ball of lightning and smashed the next target. She reformed and fixed her clothes. "What's up?" She asked. "Not much, Sky stayed the night at our place." Ava replied. "That's where she was? Was wondering where she had gone. Parents were worried when she didn't turn up." Ariana replied. "Not in any danger from us." Ava said, before adding "How're things at home?" She asked. "Same old, same old." "Define same old." "Arguing with dad...disagreeing with mom...arguing with dad..." Ariana said. "How come?" "Normal stuff..." Came Ariana's response. "You know my dad was a meth dealer and my mom worked for him. Now they're both dead. Try to get along with them, fighting them isn't worth it." Ava tried to tell her friend. Ariana sighed, and leaned back on a nearby wall. "Its like my dad wants to have his say in everything I do...like he doesn't trust me." She explained. "He's a father. He's probably afraid of you running off with some boy." Ava said. "Only males I associate with are Scott and Kr'akkus." "Scott has a reputation for womanizing." "Yet, his relationship is with Serra, not me." "You kidding? Ari, they sleep together once in a while and they don't really see each other for a bit, where he is either with you or in a bar somewhere." "And when with me, not much other than training." "You know training is a slang term for sex around here, right? Loran and Aurora are the most known users of the term." Ava said, shaking her head. "Not what I meant, and you know it..." Ariana replied, her eye twitching irritably. "Your father is a different story." Ava sighed. "I'm still sure, no matter how irritating he is, that my dad can make the distinction. Either way, what do you think I should do?" Ariana asked. "Move out, honestly." Ava suggested. "I...I don't know..." Ariana said, shaking her head. "I'm getting my own place tomorrow. If you want, you can stay with me until things die down." Ava offered. "I guess...maybe." Came the response. Ava handed her a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Come here tomorrow at noon if you want someplace quieter to stay. I need to run, see you." "Ok..." Ariana said slowly, and Ava left. The next day, Ava sat in her new living room, getting used to the new place. The door knocked, and she answered it. It was Ariana, to her surprise. "You came. I'm a little surprised." Ava told her. "Another argument. Decided I needed some time away." Ariana responded. "Come on in. I'll tell the guy in my room to leave." Ava said. "Ok..." Ariana said with a confused look on her face. "I'm kidding, I don't sleep with anyone before eight." Ava assured her. "...Alright..." Ariana said, looking only partly at ease. "And my room is soundproof, so you won't hear a thing." Ava added. "Alright...at least I'll be able to sleep. Unlike my sister, who sleeps like a rock..." Ariana said and muttered something. "Sorry?" Ava asked. "Nothing, nothing..." "You can tell me, I won't go telling people." Ava assured her. Ariana sighed. "Just another thing she's better at than me..." "Don't talk like that." Ava said, draping an arm around Ariana's shoulders. "Come on, I'll give you a tour." Chapter 2: Day in the City 1 Week Later Skylar was bored, mainly due to having nothing to do at the time. She'd done some training fairly recently, but still wanted something to do. Therefore, she went to the Renner Residence, where Serra Urec was staying. Serra answered. "Hey, Sky, what's up?" "Not much..." Skylar replied. Serra asked, sensing Skylar's tone, "You alright?" "Yeah, just a little bored..." "You look like you have an idea." Skylar thought for a second, before suggesting, in a terribly bored voice, "Want to head into Veldton? Got nothing to do right now..." "Sure, you drive," Serra replied, closing the door behind her. "Alright..." "C'mon, let's find you a date or something." Skylar rolled her eyes, as the duo got into the car. On the way there, Serra asked Skylar, "So, what is life like without your sister hanging around?" "Well, slightly quieter, that's for sure..." "How're your parents taking it?" "Not really sure, to be honest..." "Yeah, I'd imagine. How're you taking it?" "To be honest, about the only advantage I can think of is the quiet...but..." She wasn't sure how to say the next part. "Ok. New topic. What do you want to do today?" "I don't know, to be honest...just wanted to go out and do SOMETHING...Better than sitting around bored all day..." "Want to see the Serra version of shopping?" "Uhm...which is...?" "Knives, guns, and swords." "Ah, alright...might be good to see what I might be able to use effectively..." Serra typed the address into the GPS, and they were off. When they reached the store, the duo went and looked around. There were plenty of weapons: DL-44 Blasters, UFP Sidearm Phasers, and something Skylar hadn't seen outside of Klingon Territory. "A Klingon d'k tahg? Hard to find these on Earth..." Serra called a salesman over. "We'll take two." As Skylar started looking through the Cardassian weapons, a female Andorian in a Starfleet uniform entered. Backing away from the shelf, Skylar accidently bumped into the Andorian. Skylar exclaimed, "Wha, watch where-wait a minute..." Her tone changed when she saw who the Andorian was. "Skylar? What're you doing here?" "Corspa? Why are YOU here? And if you're here...does that mean Lumeria's also nearby?" Serra then spoke up, "Uh, hi, I'm here too." "Oh, right, Corspa, this is Serra Urec, a friend of mine. Serra, this is Corspa Alzeniph, second officer to Lumeria Trax, another friend of mine." "Ah. The military folk." Corspa elaborated, "That's one way of putting it...Starfleet is more exploratory than military...although we also serve as a military function..." "So...military," Serra replied. Skylar then asked, "So...where is Lumeria, anyways?" "At a hotel nearby. We're about to move out in an operation for the Omega Task Force. Just a note, we plan to visit a restaurant in the area, if you want to see her." "That'd be great. Serra, you interested?" "Sure, I've got no plans." "Alright, we'll see you there." "I'm sure the captain will be thrilled." Corspa then nodded and departed. Serra then asked, "They aren't gonna try to recruit me, right?" "Nah...not likely. So, let's get going." "Good, let's." A while later, the duo arrived at the restaurant in question. At one of the tables was a group of Starfleet officers: 2 Trill, 2 Andorians, a Renegade Enderman, a Betazoid, and a Bajoran. One of the Trill stood up when Skylar and Serra entered. "Ah, Skylar, good to see you. I see you brought your friend, Serra, along." "Good to see you too, Lumeria. How're things on the Astraea?" "Been pretty boring, really. Some of the crew are looking forward to the mission." Serra then asked, "What do you guys do, exactly?" Lumeria elaborate, introducing everyone, "Well, I'm Captain Lumeria Trax, Commanding Officer of the USS Astraea, a Maelstrom class Patrol Escort. You've already met Commander Corspa Alzeniph, my 2nd Officer and Chief Tactical Officer." She gestured to the female Andorian as she mentioned Corspa. Then, gesturing to the male Andorian, Lumeria said, "This is Commander Kazil B’hiph, my Chief Engineer, and the renegade Enderman is the Astraea's Chief Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Cerberus." She then gestured to the other female Trill at the table. "This is Lieutenant Commander Yelin Kuran, the Astraea's Chief Science Officer. The Bajoran is Lieutenant Commander Eluyo Corren, the ship's Chief Medical Officer. And the Betazoid is Lieutenant Oriaza Yosan, the Astraea's Chief Security Officer." "Must be hard keeping track of all that," Serra replied. "Not as much as you'd think, really..." "I guess if you have the training. My training was strictly solo work." Skylar asked, confused, "Uhm...meaning?" "Spent a lot of my childhood in a Japanese assassin sect. When I found out I'd been kidnapped, I killed them all. Call it karma for all the targets they made me kill." "Wow...never heard that story..." Skylar replied. "You don't want to hear all the gritty details, believe me." Skylar replied, sincerely, "Yeah, I believe you..." "In short, a lot of my targets were innocent journalists who were on the trail of the sect. They told me they were terrorists and slavers and such." After some silence, Serra continued, "So, I killed them all. And I've avoided working for anyone ever since." "I see..." Skylar replied. Just then, a news report appeared on the TV. The Orion News Reporter said, "So, a report came on about a black hooded man with glowing blue goggles having destroyed a convoy of trucks transporting weapons on his own," and shows brief security footage of a man with a pair of swords fighting a group of gun-wielding mercs. "Furthermore, a known Black Cell slaver has been dead, with the blood drained from his body. It's likely that he fell victim to the vampire that's been stalking Veldton for the past 4 decades. Finally, another gang of Black Cell slavers was found dead, apparently pecked to death by what appears to be a flock of ravens." Serra then joked, "I think that first one might be after your heart, Sky." She then winked at her. Skylar just sighed and shook her head, not amused. "I'm kidding, honey." "Whatever..." Skylar then shook her head. "Still, opinions?" Serra asked, gesturing at the TV. Corspa replied, "I'm wondering what could rile a flock of ravens to attack a gang of slavers..." "One guy taking out an arms convoy is pretty damn impressive, too," Serra then said. Skylar pointed out, "Not the first time I've heard of such a thing...although, the impressiveness would depend on if the guy has any powers..." Lumeria pointed out, "Even then, though, it's happened...although its usually with high-powered weapons and power armor..." "A couple of swords against a bunch of guys with guns, no report on powers at all. The guy is good," Serra said. "True..." Skylar replied. With that, the duo sat down, and had something to eat with the Starfleet officers. Later, when Skylar and Serra were on the way home, Skylar asked, "So, fun day out?" "Yeah, I guess..." "Should do it again sometime. What do you want to do tomorrow?" "I don't know...probably going to get some training done..." "Mind if I join you?" "Sure, why not?" "What type of training shall we do?" "Was mostly thinking of honing my skills with my knives." "Sounds fun." Just then, they arrived at the Renner residence, and Serra got out of the car. Then, Skylar was on her own way home. Category:Stories Category:Tandem Stories